


Ride

by bactaqueen



Category: AFI
Genre: 1966 Mustang GT, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, butt plug, extreme anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick ride in a classic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental. 
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted February 2010.

Nestled safely into its protective valley, the city sparkled in the rosy-purple dusk. Lights twinkled slowly on from east to west. Above, at a hidden lookout well away from the quiet, winding road, Adam had parked the black 1966 Mustang GT. He relaxed behind the wheel, Davey in the passenger seat beside him, both of them staring out at the city below, both of them listening to the engine tick as it cooled down from the drive. Adam had really put the classic through her paces. He had not been disappointed.   
  
Adam sighed contentedly.   
  
Davey smiled. "Is it what you wanted?"  
  
Grinning, Adam nodded.   
  
Davey laughed lightly. "It doesn't matter how old you get, you're always like a little boy when it comes to toys," he teased.  
  
"Hey, I resent that." Adam shot him an exaggerated glare, pretending to be offended. "I never make fun of you when you get a new... whatever it is of makeup."  
  
Davey cocked an eyebrow. "Touche." The expression on his face shifted then, his smile became more mysterious and his eyes darkened. "Have you had a happy birthday, Adam?"  
  
Adam smiled warmly. "Yeah. Hard to complain about a muscle car and baseball season tickets." He reached across the space between their seats and squeezed Davey's hand. "The company isn't bad, either."  
  
Davey shook his head, tossing his hair out of his face. "I have one more surprise for you."  
  
Adam knew that look. His cock hardened in response, trained like one of Pavlov's dogs. That darkly smug expression on Davey's face was the bell. Sex was the meal.   
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
Davey's eyelids drooped and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. He nodded slowly. "Do you remember the video of the girl in the car?"  
  
An image rose to the forefront of Adam's mind, and his mouth went dry. He nodded.   
  
"I've been practicing," Davey said, his voice a lilt. His eyes slid from Adam's to the gear shift, with its palm-sized round knob and long metal shaft leading through the floorboard. He met Adam's gaze again. "Do you want your surprise?"  
  
Again, Adam nodded wordlessly.   
  
With a private smile, Davey slouched in the seat and kicked off his shoes. He stripped his t-shirt over his head, then tossed it into the backseat. From the front pocket of his pants, he fished out a small bottle of water-based lube and held it up for Adam's inspection.   
  
"See? No damage to the classic."  
  
Adam chuckled, and Davey stripped out of his pants, and suddenly Adam wasn't chuckling anymore. Davey's impressive length was already half stiff. Adam's cock stirred in response, straining against the rough teeth of his zipper.  
  
Slowly, Davey ran his hands over himself, stroking the vibrant colors inked permanently into his skin at his sides and the center of his chest, pinching his nipples, gripping his hips to frame the words slinking across his lower belly. His cock hardened and lengthened. At the tip, the Prince Albert glinted. Davey flipped open the top of the lube and slicked his fingers. As he did, he spread his legs.   
  
Adam opened the first button of his jeans and rubbed his dick through them.   
  
Legs spread, Davey slouched in the seat and closed his eyes in pleasure and concentration. His fingers closed around something Adam couldn't see. A moment later, with a wet pop, the buttplug was free. He held it up and faced Adam with a smile.   
  
Adam's hand stilled and his eyes widened. He murmured, "You've had that in..."  
  
"Since just before you picked me up." Carefully, Davey set the toy on the dash of the car. It seemed to gleam ominously, large and black and shaped like a rounded arrowhead, four inches long and several inches around at its widest point.   
  
Adam couldn't breathe.   
  
Smiling as if to himself, Davey raised himself from the seat and stretched his right leg over the gear shift. He had to force Adam's leg to the side in order to have enough space to work, and the press of Davey's bare leg against Adam's denim-clad knee was torture. Adam wanted skin. What he wanted more, though, was the show.   
  
More lube spread over his fingers, Davey gripped the gear shift as though gripping a lover's cock. He coated it thoroughly, then spread the remainder of the clear gel around his own asshole. He hovered, his ass inches from the head of the gear shift, watching Adam's face and waiting, drawing out the anticipation.   
  
Adam waited breathlessly, his fingers cupping his dick through his boxers now. He wanted--no, he needed--to see...  
  
Davey descended.  
  
Adam began to breathe.  
  
Muscles in Davey's thighs rippled as he pushed himself up and held there, with just the fat top of the gear shift inside his body.   
  
Groaning, Adam pushed his pants and boxers down around his thighs. He leaned forward and briefly wrapped his hand around the stick under the knob, his knuckles brushing Davey's thighs, before he settled back against the seat again and began to work his own cock. He hoped that Davey would get the message and ride.   
  
He did.   
  
Davey rode the gear shift, stroking his cock and pinching his nipples. He tossed his head back and sucked at his bottom lip, thoroughly enjoying himself and the show he was putting on and making a point of expressing that. There was the wet sound of the shaft sliding deep inside and then out, the rustling of the floor mats as Davey's weight shifted. Adam took it all in, the pleasure on Davey's face, the hard peaks of his nipples, one hand working the substantial length of his cock and flicking the glint of metal piercing the head, the other fingers cupping and massaging his balls, the play of muscle in his thighs as he lifted and descended. He tugged his own dick, gently squeezed his own balls, matching his stroking to the timing of Davey's riding.  
  
Sweat broke out at Adam's temples. He could feel it, smell it. It matched the sweat beading at Davey's forehead. His fingers tightened on his cock. He slipped the fingers of his other hand back to press the hot skin behind his balls. His mouth dropped open and his eyes were locked at where the gear shift disappeared inside Davey. His body tightened. Through the haze of his own impending orgasm he saw the tensing of Davey's body.   
  
Davey cried out and slammed down on the gear shift, jerking his dick up and coming all over his stomach and chest.   
  
With a groan, Adam came. There was a hot splash over his hand and against his stomach, a full release of all tension.  
  
It was long, long moments before the blood stopped rushing in his ears and he opened his eyes. Davey's shoulders were down and he was carefully easing himself up and off the stick. He was still trembling. Once free, he flopped back in the bucket seat, panting and smiling liked he had won some wonderful secret prize.   
  
Carefully, Adam tucked himself back into his pants and closed them. While Davey was still lolling and smiling, he leaned over and gave him a quick, deep kiss.   
  
"Great surprise, Davey. Thank you."  
  
Still smiling, looking just a bit smug, Davey retrieved his clothes from the backseat. He began to dress himself, moving with the lethargy of one who is extremely satisfied.  
  
"I thought you'd like it." Once dressed, Davey settled back in his seat and folded his hands serenely over his stomach. "What's next?" he asked, hiding a small yawn.  
  
Adam started the car and reached for the stick. He glanced at Davey as he shifted into reverse. They shared a small smile. Adam knew he'd never drive the car without remembering this night. He suspected Davey had planned it that way.  
  
"Let's go home. There's cake. We can order in, too. I'm hungry and--"  
  
"You want a repeat."  
  
Adam only smiled. It was good to be the birthday boy.  


End file.
